Cittadini Social Liberali
Salanca green|political_position = Center-left|seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |governorships = |cabinet_positions = |website = www.csl.ist|youth_wing_(nationwide) = Gioventù scali dell'Istalia|student_wing = Studenti scali dell'Istalia|image1 = CSL logo.png|leader_of_camera_dei_deputati_faction = Ascentio Cartaginese|leader_of_senate_faction = Matteo di Campanella}}The Cittadini Social Liberali (Luthorian: Social Liberal Citizens) is a social liberal party in the Repubblica Istaliana. The party was founded as i Verdi! ''(The Greens) in Bunogna in 4244, to participate in the local elections a year later. The ungoing succes of the party in the local election that followed led to the first participation in the General Elections in 4245, in which the party permanently became a party in the Parliament. After heavy interal debate about the acting of the party regarding the Badaran civil war, the main direction board of the party decided to retreat from national politics. After eight years, the state of Istalia's left wing in politics was such deplorable that in 4261 ''i Verdi! came back to the national level, only to find itself the only left party left after a decade of conservatism and right-wing politics. This lead to large-scale reforms to take away the party's image as a hippie, solely environmental-focussed party and change it to a more generalised party that represents the values of progressivism, social democracy and environmentalism without rebuffing left-leaning voters. Thus, the party was renamed as the Alleanza Verde Progressiva or AVP. After the 4280 General Elections, the AVP was critisized for its position concerning the Padagnan independance crisis, as well as the Lavarin Scandal, in which AVP minister Cassandra Lavarin was found guilty of ordering the assassinations of several Istalian high profile maffia leaders. After nationwide fierce critique on her acting, AVP Prime Minister Victoria Nacon took her responsibility and resigned, even though she was officially planned to resign two months later. The combination of these events lead to an historically large electoral impopularity and the fragmentation of the once so big party. The biggest group joined the Fronte Radicale ,an AVP ally on the left, and other groups joined local politics. After this period, the AVP - U.P.A. was practically unimportant on a nationwide view. In 4297, former mayor of Bunogna Ascentio Cartaginese aggregated most progressive-minded parties in the Trivendito region under the name il nuovo verdi di Trivendito (referring to the first name of the AVP, i Verdi!). The support for such progressive/social movements with liberal influences was unexpectably high, and it lead to nationwide joining of not only progressive, but also liberal and social-democratic groups. At the first NVT congress in 4299, Cartaginese and his board of directors officially established the successor of the AVP, with the new name Social Liberal Citizens of Istalia. The term Social Liberal comes from Cartaginese's own written book about his view on Istalian politics, called Istalia: change is to yet to be made ourselves ''(4298). '' In the book, he explains his political views and his ideas for the then rapidly growing NVT. His ideas are described as a mix of progressive socialism, with a great influence of liberalism due to his steadfast protection of individual freedom.'' Later on, the term was adopted by many political scientists and politicians. The party is also member of the Unione Progressiva Ambientalisti dell'Istalia or UPA. This party alliance was founded by Fatima el-Nouri, who wanted to create an alternative for parties to choose for instead of the then choice between right or left alliances. The UPA was established with the idea of promoting the ideas of pacifism and progressivism over the old fashioned 'right' or 'left' labels. Unfortunately, since its foundation, the CSL is still the only member. Electoral achievements Dark green = i Verdi!/AVP era, brighter green = CSL era. ''Notes: *The seat loss after the 4263 election is calculated using the results of the last national elections in which the AVP participated, the elections of June 4249, before the retreat from national politics. **The seat loss of after the 4272 election can not be calculated due to a change of legislative seats (from 635 to 355). ***The seat loss after the 4299 election is calculated using the results of the last national elections in which the CSL participated, the elections of 4280, prior to the dissolution. Notes: *Value could not be given due to absence of participation. Political achievements Cabinet Positions Dark green = i Verdi!/AVP era, lighter green = CSL era. Prime Ministers Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Environmentalist political parties